Barricaded Blackout
by Molten-Ashes
Summary: Even the coldest Sparks can have family... Rated T because i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers

(Right, this is my first stab at trying to write Transformers fanfiction so please be nice... it's an AU in the movie verse)

Summary: When Barricade was sent ot watch over some of Soundwave's experimental subjects he never figured he would end up taking care of what would become one of the best scouts in the Decepticon forces, a small mech named Blackout...

* * *

Barricade growled as Starscream pushed past him in the corridor, looking a little undignified with stick figures drawn crudely on his shin plates in bright colours.

"Good luck" hissed the annoying mech "You slagging need it…"

Frenzy popped his head out of his compartment in Barricade's chest, nimbly clambering up his partner and snickering at the brightly coloured seeker as they continued down the hall. Barricade rolled his ruby optics and ignored the tiny hacker as he folded himself back into Barricade's chest.

The Decepticon came to a door being guarded by the rest of Starscream's trine. The Decepticon hunter stopped short before letting out a cruel chuckle at their expense earning himself a solid glare from both Seekers "That bad huh?" He asked as he strode through the door into a noisy room.

All noise stopped as the occupants of the room froze and stared at the mech. Barricade felt Frenzy tuck closer to his spark as he criticised the hacker through their partner bond for being afraid of _younglings_ of all things…

The noise suddenly started up again when a Decepticon femme came in slamming the small tray of energon on the table and stalking out looking absolutely furious. Barricade was ignored as the younglings let out feral snarls at each other keen to get a large portion of the energon before someone else did. The Deception Mech looked away in disgust at the sheer thought of the younglings having to brawl for food to stay alive, or as Megatron was once heard saying 'only the strong can survive in my Cybertron.'

The Interceptor turned away, his glowing optics seeking out something to block out the fighting that was encouraged by the meagre resources. He was surprised however to see a youngling, obviously a newer edition to the flock that Soundwave was toying with to groom them into mindless soldiers.

It was a small mech, that was grey in colour vaguely reminding him of a memory that was becoming increasingly fuzzy in the back of his processor. A mech with a red chevron and a grey Praxian frame laughing with a silver, visor wearing, mech sitting around a rec. room table.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Barricade went back to examing the youngster that sat curled up in the corner, small red optics looking at an object that was curled around the mechlet's hands. The assassin stalked closer to the now scared youngling who curled tighter around the object at his approach.

Deciding to at least _try_ and be nice for once, Barricade crouched down on one knee to address the timid little mech. "Don't you want energon?"

The youngster nodded but then looked down to the thing clutched in his hands before holding the silver object out to him shyly. Barricade's optics widened in surprise, for in the mechlet's hands was a partner drone, much like Frenzy. With a soft growl Barricade cursed Soundwave and his experiments to the pit and back again.

With a let out of his intakes acting as a sigh, he reached into his sub-space and withdrew his extra ration of energon he had stolen from Bonecrusher. He looked around to make sure none of his fellow Decepticons were watching and quickly slid the cube towards the surprised youngling. "Here" he said gruffly.

The mechlet stared at him as if he had suddenly sprouted another helm before deciding not to chance his luck and dived for the energon, the partner of the mechlet giving a soft warble of discomfort and crawling onto the younglings back between a fan of what looked like helicopter rotor blades.

"Am I going to get a designation?" Barricaed asked once the small mech finished, standing up to loom over the corner where the youngster was still huddled with his partner.

The youngling looked around nervously "They call me Blackout because I faint a lot and because when I get angry I short circuit things with EMP bursts"

Barricade hummed to himself and rolled his shoulders, joints whirring "And your partner?"

"Scorponok" said the youngling with a soft smile "What's your name?"

Suddenly the door to the crèche banged open and Bonecrusher stalked in looking more annoyed than usual "Barricade what are you still doing here?" growled his fellow Decepticon clearly weary of the smaller.

"Just leaving" hissed Barricaed right back, ruby optics that had once shown compassion now hardened to that of the infamous hunter.

Without a backward glance to the small youngling, but making a mental note to come back to find out more, Barricaed exited the crèche. "You a-a-are g-going s-s-soft!" grumbled Frenzy as Barricade entered his quarters on the base

"Shut up you piece of tin" the hunter snarled right back as Frenzy popped out and proceeded to torment his partner for the rest of the orbital cycle.


	2. Chapter 2

diclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Please R&R

* * *

The next time Barricade saw the youngling was when the small group had gotten loose around the base. Brawl had been ambushed by the little mob of mechlets when he had entered and then they had made a brake for it.

Barricade had been returning from a patrol and had been keen to just go to his berth and maybe fix Frenzy, the little hacker having got 'accidently' ran over by Barricade when the little slagger had surprised him when he was spying on an Autobot patrol.

When he entered his quarters he nearly blew a gasket. The little pack of younglings were crawling around his berth. "What in the Pit is going on?" he practically roared attracting the searching Soundwave and the three seekers coming the opposite way down the hall. "Why in Primus' name are they in here?" he snarled as Soundwave came to stand behind him.

Starscream cackled at his apparent distress as Soundwave barked out orders to the younglings that were making a poor attempt of hiding in Barricade's quarters.

Once the annoying trine and Soundwave had rounded up the younglings he stalked into his quarters and the door hissed shut. He scanned the room as he let Frenzy out of his compartment, the hacker scrambling a little as the annoyed little mech pried out his arm that Barricade had knocked off when he had ran him over, and jumped onto the berth, hissing and grumbling to himself about his larger partner having no sense of humour.

Flexing his claws Barricade gave a soft growl before stalking to his pile of data-pads that were stacked on a desk against the far wall. A scrape of metal on metal made him turn drawing his rifle from sub-space. A terrified squeak erupted from the partner drone that was scuttling along the far wall and a flurry of movement signalled the partner youngling jumping in front of his partner.

"You shouldn't be in here youngling" Barricade rumbled sub-spacing his rifle again and folding his arms against his chest.

Frenzy, having been alert from the moment Barricade had drawn his gun peered over the berth edge to watch the youngling cower before Barricade, his partner curled timidly behind him.

"We tried to run away" Blackout replied "when you run away you are supposed to go places you shouldn't be"

Frenzy snickered at the logic as Barricade gave the youngling and his own partner a glare. "You could have made a break for main Control room, there are lots of places to hide there." the interceptor suggested.

Blackout looked decidedly sheepish as Scorponok crawled up his back and peered over his shoulder with a nervous click, Frenzy leaning down and plucking the small partner from Blackout's shoulder by the tail. Scorponok let loose a shriek from his voicaliser, legs waving madly in the air like an overturned beetle as his tail flexed and thrashed in the snickering Frenzy's grip. Blackout growled and tried to jump up onto the berth to retrieve his partner, when Barricade intervened, grabbing the small mech and the youngling's partner from Frenzy and holding both up at optic level. "I repeat youngling, you shouldn't be here…"

"I just want somewhere safe to sit!" pleaded Blackout, small optics making kicked turbo puppy looks "The others are always trying to get Scorponok."

Barricade gave a deep rumble of annoyance, grinding his fangs as he thought, and with a roll of his optics, he gave a sigh and dropped the young decepticon on his berth. "Just for tonight, young one, then I'm putting you back tomorrow."

Blackout looked delighted clicking and chirping at Scorponok who, getting revenge on Frenzy was running around on the berth with the hackers arm clutched in its pincers, the said hacker sprinting after the juvenile partner. Barricade gave a low growl before hissing "Stop it the lot of you! It's like having three sparklings instead of one!"

Frenzy offered him choice insults though their partner bond to which Barricade merely flicked the spy off of the berth with a twist of his wrist sending the furious spy tumbling towards the door which just happened to open.

Brawl actually let out a surprised shout as the hacker landed on his face plates looking a little dazed. Frenzy jumped off of the Decepticon's face and went scampering back to where Barricade stood looking livid. "What?" he snapped his usually vast patience worn microscopically thin, as Frenzy grabbed his arm back and tucked himself back in Barricade's chest compartment.

"We are still missing one of the younglings" Brawl said timidly trying to sooth the infamous hunter "We heard that they somehow managed to get into your quarters"

"You heard correct" growled Barricade flexing his taloned hands "I am keeping this one under my supervision." He said indicating where Blackout was huddled with Scorponok wearily watching Brawl in the doorway. "I am interested in how he can sustain his partner, so tell Soundwave I'm going to hang onto his little project for now."

Even though Brawl didn't have the smartest processor in the world he knew a dismissal when he heard one. The 'on pain of death' that seemed to hang in the air between the two Decepticons made the other leave as soon as possible, the door hissing shut behind him.

Barricade turned to the youngling that was watching him, now a little scared of the interceptor "Recharge youngling, I'm going to fix Frenzy"

As Barricade slumped into his seat Blackout chirped up sleepily "Thanks 'cade"

Deciding to ignore the nickname, Barricade hunched his shoulders and pried Frenzy from his compartment and helped the hacker re-attach his arm as he muttered to himself "I really am going soft…"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Please R&R!

* * *

Barricade scowled to himself as he stalked through the shadows of the corridors. The base was pretty quiet this orbital cycle and he had some spare time. Frenzy had scampered off down the vent yattering to him through the partner bond that he was going to annoy Ravage, leaving him to himself until Frenzy inevitably needed to be repaired when his teasing with Ravage grew into a tussle.

Mech's past him quietly, most shooting him a glare or if they were feeling really nice would growl when he slipped past them and faint light would glint off of his armour revealing his silent presence. Ahh, the advantages of being mostly black and grey.

Barricade grinned to himself as he past the control room where Shockwave was wandering around the various work areas making the already jumpy control room staff fidget when he paused to watch a screen with his glaring single optic. His gaze travelled back down the corridor to where the now infamous crèche room was stationed. It had been nearly a vorn since he had seen the little grey mechlet he realised suddenly feeling an urge to check up on the youngling with the scorpion like partner but firmly squashing the feeling before he actually followed through.

He paused in the shadows pondering the recently crushed urge with disgust, it was an Autobot feeling he realised with mild amusement. Barricade gave a sharp discharge through his intakes in the mimic of a snort. Who was he to even _think_ about those feelings never mind just about follow them through, and as all Autobots kept saying in their various propaganda attempts, Decepticons were ruthless, cold and violent, and Barricade never failed to disappoint.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he never realised that the door to the crèche opened and various younglings peered out and around the corridor before one took a tentative step out into the hall. The faint 'chirr' of smugness snapped Barricade out of his thoughts and his ruby optics brightening to leer out of the darkness of his shadowy patch of the corridor.

The youngling squealed, the mechlet and his cohorts stumbling back into the safety of the doorway to the crèche as the four optics glared at them, the deep rumbling of Barricade's systems betraying that the interceptor was amused at the youngling's expense.

"You shouldn't be out" he rumbled flexing his talons making sure they glinted in the faint light making the flighty little mechs and femmes shiver in fright

"It's Unicron!" whispered one of the younger femmes hiding behind one of her friends "Soundwave said he'd get us if we went out the door!"

"That's not Unicron" snapped an annoyed voice from the back, the others parting for a grey mechlet with a silver scorpion shaped partner riding on his back. The youngling had grown since Barricade had last seen him; curiously he had over shot even the tallest crèche members in height, so that he came up to Barricade's hip. "Hi Barricade" grinned Blackout his optics lighting up in joy when he saw the interceptor, his rotor blades fanning out.

Barricade chuckled darkly and stepped further into the light to tower over the rest of them "You do realise you've spoiled my fun don't you? After all there is so little entertainment on this base"

The grey mechlet merely shrugged as the others cowered at Barricade's dark demeanour "So?"

With a weary sigh Barricade shuttered his optics before walking off down the corridor "I'm overlooking this Blackout, just once you hear?"

"Sure!" Blackout said scampering alongside the hunter as he stalked down the corridor, the other crèche members making their getaway in the opposite direction "Where's Frenzy?"

"Annoying Ravage" replied Barricade shortly "Why are you following me brat?"

"I figured since you are an anti-social slagger you would gravitate away from where there were other mechs or femmes… Plus the rec. room is in the direction everyone else went in" Blackout smiled

"And you think I'm going to tolerate your company because?" Barricade retorted wondering the exact same thing in his mind

"You would have kicked me into the rec. room and left me to my fate" said the youngling, Scorponok clicking and chirring his amusement

"Primus shoot me" mumbled Barricade as he entered the training room sub-spacing his sniper rifle and going to sit at one of the benches and picking up a discarded cleaning cloth. He took apart his rifle and worked out some of the dirt and grime that had somehow gotten into the delicate gun from his last assassination. Blackout worked himself onto the bench after a few test jumps before shuffling along to Barricade's side gazing at the gun with fascination.

"Can you teach me?" he asked eventually disturbing the rhythm of Barricade's maintenance

"Not until you are older, even we Decepticons have a thing about letting kids handle guns" Barricade growled "That is if you survive Shockwave's training first."

"You mean the Cyclops?" Blackout said quizzically tilting his head in a curious manner

"Will it shut you up if I tell you what the different parts are?" Barricade retorted ignoring the jibe at Shockwave in favour of grasping for a bit of peace.

Before Blackout could get giddy on the fact that Barricade would teach him, the door to the training room slide open and Bonecrusher barged in, startling the interceptor

Barricade, reacting on instinct had grabbed the youngling and shoved him behind his back, his gun snapping closed and training on the mech that had surprised him.

"Barricade" snarled Bonecrusher's malicious ruby optics training on the assassin "What are doing here?"

Barricade eyed him wearily his gun dropping to hang at his side "Merely sitting where it was quiet" he said coldly in return feeling Blackout shift towards the vent that was beside the bench, hidden by his bulk.

"The brats have gotten out again, fragging wastes of space!" the Decepticon ranted at the interceptor as Barricade merely watched him with an unimpressed air.

"And you are coming to find me because?" Barricade snapped interrupting Bonecrusher in the middle of a particularly explicit sentence

"Well we are missing that little slagger Blackout again, and don't interrupt me!" Bonecrusher snarled back

Barricade allowed his ever present resentment and rage surface, optics surging a bright burgundy baring his fanged denta as he leapt to his pedes in defence "I'll interrupt you if I damn well want to! I don't need to listen to you rant about the brats! I already know they are a pain!"

Both Decepticons stalked closer to each other Barricade having to look up slightly but no less intimidated as they invaded each other's personal space, sizing each other up for a brawl. Bonecrusher was the first to try and strike pulling his fist back and lunging as Barricade sidestepped, forgetting Blackout was still working at the vent to disappear in.

"There you are!" snarled Bonecrusher making the fatal mistake of forgetting Barricade and lunging for the youngling who had plastered himself against the wall with a squeak of terror as the Decepticon warrior lunged claws extended and optics full of malicious rage.

Barricade felt something snap, an optic suddenly glowing a bright ice blue and tackling Bonecrusher from the side, sending both tumbling snarling and clawing at the other away from the youngling. The sound of shrieking metal filled the training room as Barricade's talons raked down Bonecrusher's side drawing bright blue energon. With a well placed kick Bonecrusher flipped Barricade over his head landing the interceptor on the middle of the training pitch which apparently didn't faze the hunter in the least as he rolled back onto his feet bi-coloured optics glittering with menace. The blue optic suddenly bled back to red just as the door to the training room reeled open revealing Megatron.

Both warriors froze like deer in headlights; the only sound was Blackout's youngling armour rattling against the wall as he shook in terror. "What is going on?" the Lord of the Decepticons roared clearly annoyed

Bonecrusher dropped to his knee joint and bowed his head "Glorious Megatron, I was retrieving the escaped youngling when Barricade attacked me"

Barricade didn't bow to busy warring with himself over why he even bothered to attack the other over the young grey mech that was trying to make himself as small as possible under Megatron's stare.

"I never knew you had a soft spot for younglings Barricade" Megatron said to the smaller mech startling the interceptor out of his traitorous thoughts at the wickedly nice tone

"He attached himself to me, sir not the other way around" he retorted sharply optics flaring at the very idea. The Decepticon Lord hummed almost pondering the situation and Barricade could tell he was sadistically amused that his warriors would fight over the youngster.

"Very well, Barricade" Megatron rumbled clearly having had an idea and turning a devious smile on his scout "Take him back to whatever pen he managed to escape from this time, and report to me in the command room"

Barricade fought not to flinch at the tone, getting offlined was probably more preferable from getting a dressing down and maybe a few new wounds in the control room; he'd be ridiculed for vorns! However, like the good soldier that he was he merely bowed "Yes, Lord Megatron"

With that the warlord swept from the room, Bonecrusher rising to sneer at the smaller Decepticon "You're in for it now Barricade" and leaving the training area to tend to the long raking talon marks down his sides.

As soon as Bonecrusher left Blackout rushed over gripping his leg in a hug and giving off small keens of distress, Scorponok clicking in worry upon his back under the fan of rotor blades, Barricade leaned down his conflicted feelings about the situation making him unsure of his next move towards the youngster "Hush little one" he finally settled on being nice "Come"

Blackout followed him back down the corridors to the crèche door, always staying in his shadow like a lost turbo-puppy. Blackout whimpered softly as Barricade nudged him back through the doors of the crèche, the interceptor leaning down to rub his helm softly with his talons "It'll be alright brat; I'm tougher than you give me credit for"

The grey mechlet nodded before getting accepted back into the fold of his playmates as they saw him shoved in.

Barricade turned away as the door hissed shut and locked, Frenzy leaping down from a vent to sit on his shoulder as he melted back into the shadows of the dimly lit corridor as if he was never there at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

Please R&R!

(Okay I know most people don't really like OCs but I swear it is only needed to forward the plot as I don't know any Decepticon Femmes off the top of my head. enjoy and thank you to those that have reviewed!)

* * *

Blackout knew Barricade had friends. Even if the stoic interceptor denied ever needing some. The crèche had been quiet for the last few orns and the ringleader of the group had gotten bored with just trying to get out and annoy the rest of the base and had been entertained with just playing within the plain silver walls of the crèche, the rest of the younglings just going with what their leader ordered. Blackout rolled onto his front, grabbing a blank data pad and stylus from underneath his berth and started to scribble as some other younglings ran by squealing and clicking in delight as another ran after them pretending to be Unicron or some other nightmarish mech.

He tried drawing Frenzy first, the spindly hacker had somehow gotten into Scorponok's good books and the two had been partners in crime ever since, the scorpion like partner disappearing for joors at a time down the air vents with Frenzy when he came clattering down the vent in search of entertainment.

He frowned as he finished the sketch; the hacker looked more like a line with four branching eyes and misplaced arms and legs. He sighed through his vents before he tried to draw Barricade. He smiled to himself as he managed to draw the black chevron and the four bright crimson optics that made the mech look somewhat evil at times. He tapped the stylus against his lip plates in thought as he proceeded to try and place the thin, spiky and somewhat short 'door-wings' on the assassin's back. Deciding to give up when he got to the torso he dropped the stylus and examined his handy work. It was crude and childish he finally summed up, noticing how his Frenzy drawing outdone the head and shoulders of Barricade in height.

With a frown he turned off the data-pad as he heard peds walking towards him. He felt the berth dip as the crèche watcher sat beside him.

"What's the matter Blackout?" came the voice of the only femme that any youngling in the crèche actually felt safe talking to.

"Nothing" replied the grey mechlet moodily as he looked over his shoulder at the femme through his fanned rotor blades

"I think you're lonely" smiled the femme, making him scowl at her

"No I'm not!" he denied "I like being alone"

"Is that why you cling to Barricade like a lost turbo puppy?" the femme asked leaning back against the wall as Blackout looked dejected for a klick then sat up and faced her

"So?" Blackout replied almost smugly "You make puppy optics at him if he doesn't come and get energon with you"

"And how would you know that?" asked the femme clearly more amused than annoyed, the dark blue armour highlighted with silver glinting in the crèche's light, her helm like a Spartan Centurion's holding a set of garnet optics that flared in slight embarrassment and surprise

"Frenzy told Scorponok who told me" Blackout said proudly "I'm an intel gatherer"

"On the gripe vine of the Decepticons? Kid you have a dull life if that is the only thing that has you excited" the femme snorted

"That's not all!" cried Blackout determined to prove his worth to the only kind femme on the base. "Frenzy also said that Ravage is scared of the dark and that Soundwave has to talk him through the vents and stuff. And the reason that Starscream is always a traitorous glitch is that he's in denial!"

"Oh? About what?"

"Promise not to tell anybot else Shivershot?" Blackout whispered optics flickering from side to side to check for eavesdroppers

The femme obliged him leaning forward as if it was a great secret she was about to be told "They say he's in denial that he likes Megatron"

Shivershot jerked away with a roar of laughter Blackout puffing out his chest in offense "It's true! Frenzy said that's what all the others are saying!"

"I knew there was a reason Barricade kept you around little one" Shivershot grinned "Seems my old friend picked a winner with you"

"Nu-uh! Barricade doesn't have friends" Blackout said with a small smile waving a finger as if scolding the femme "He has aquai…aquainatansises"

"You mean acquaintances, Blackout" Shivershot smiled fondly patting him on the helm "You've got quite a range of vocabulary for one so young"

"I'm ten vorns old! I'm not young anymore, I'm nearly a big mech!" Blackout declared proudly fanning out his rotor blades that had become longer as he grew.

Shivershot smiled and winked an optic at him "true, you'll be doing weapons training soon with Soundwave"

"Not Barricade?" Blackout said a little disheartened "He said he's teach me the parts on his rifle!"

"Oh?" Shivershot asked surprised

"Uh-huh he was going to teach me when Bonecrusher came in looking for me and they got into a fight over me and something really weird happened to one of Barricade's optics, it actually went a bright blue colour like the colour of that crystal picture you showed me and then he beat the slag out of Bonecrusher! It was so cool! Then Megatron came in… I think 'Cade got in trouble" Blackout described waving his hands about

"Oh… that… yes Blackout he got into trouble" Shivershot said softly shivering slightly as she remembered the state of the stubborn assassin when he returned from his dressing down at the servos of Megatron to her quarters to get patched up, being to proud to go and ask Hook for assistance. "He's on a mission right now, that's why he hasn't come to see you these last few days"

"He comes and see's me?" Blackout asked confused not remembering Barricade ever coming to visit apart from collecting Frenzy when the hacker couldn't be bothered returning to Barricade under his own steam. "Oh!" he gasped finally realising that Barricade did sometimes ask about his welfare before sweeping back out in his usual predatory gait.

"Barricade has difficulty showing he cares" Shivershot smiled softly getting up "He is normally gruff with those he considers close to him, anyway, little mech you'd better get some recharge, you lot are starting weapons training next orn, and you know how ruthless Soundwave can be"

Blackout winced remembering one of the weaker younglings that had failed Soundwave's crash course in agility. The youngling hadn't made it through the recharge cycle… "Okay" he sighed lying down on his side shifting his rotor blades out of the way as Scorponok slipped out of the vent and onto his berth, curling up beside him like a catbot as the lights of the crèche gradually went out.

* * *

Shivershot smiled at the sleeping younglings, some had decided to camp out with each other this recharge cycle and had formed a pile up on one of the larger berths.

She turned as she heard the door hiss open and four optics glared out of the shadows of the corridor "He thinks the world of you" she commented as a familiar black and white frame came to stand by her

"Does it matter?" rumbled Barricade quietly crossing his arms over his chest plates as Frenzy sat on his shoulder clicking softly to himself over what appeared to be an energon goodie clasped in his four arms

"He cares about you, he sees you as his mentor" Shivershot said gravely as they made their way back to their respective quarters "If he makes it through Soundwave's training programmes you'll have a very powerful ally"

"If I admit I care for the brat will it stop you annoying me about visiting him?" Barricade finally snapped as they reached the turn off point at the end of the corridor

"No, I expect you keep following through with my nagging, and Blackout said you visit so don't pretend you aren't fond of him in your own odd way" The femme teased waving at him as she disappeared down the corridor

"Meddling femmes" Barricade spat icily stalking down the corridors and disappearing into his quarters with a low almost amused sounding chuckle.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Please R&R

(Sorry I haven't updated this in ages. My ideas for this are still a bit rusty so updates will probably be few and far between. Sorry, but enjoy anyway!)

* * *

Barricade watched the practice from the observation deck. He stonily stared down from behind the one-way glass, not flinching as a youngling was sent sprawling from a kick by the tutor.

"So you do worry" Came a soft femme voice from behind him "That's good to know"

"Get lost Shivershot" Barricade replied, his two upper optics swivelling to look over his shoulder as the lower two kept watching the increasingly violent training session that some off duty mechs were watching and cheering on from the sidelines, perched on the training pitch edges like vultures.

"Blackout's match is fourth" she supplied as he tracked her across the room, the dull lighting of the observation deck playing across her blue and silver plating.

"Is there a reason you are looking for me?" he finally rumbled after a tense silence between them.

"Orders" she said "You have to take out a few bots. I left the list on your desk in your office."

"I have an office?" Barricade asked looking bewildered

Shivershot scowled at him "Corridor E, floor 4"

"Huh… that must be why I keep getting memo's to hand in my work" Barricade mused to himself mentally noting down Shivershot's directions. "This is the third match by the way"

"I know." The femme said with a sigh "I saw some of the other younglings, one isn't going to make it through the recharge cycle, the other is just badly winded."

The shock trooper hummed to himself as the third youngling was dragged off the training pitch. Some drones going over to buff out the energon stains that the youngling's wounds had leaked over the pristine silver floor.

"You are in a good mood today" The femme beside him commented breaking him out of his thoughts

"I'm never in a good mood" he retorted with a glare "Now get lost femme, I want to watch this in peace. I'll get my mission done soon enough"

Shivershot scowled and stomped out of the observatory deck's doors, which unfortunately for her, she couldn't bang as it hissed shut behind her.

Barricade finally sighed, releasing a heavy rumble of air through his vents. Shivershot had become increasingly short tempered lately and had even had Shockwave cowering in the corner once when she blew up at him because he didn't like the way she had written her report. To say the emotionless glitch had left her alone since, but if you looked very, very closely every time Shivershot handed in her report to him he would shudder slightly.

He turned his attention back on the ring just as Blackout was tossed onto the pitch with the tutor of hand to hand combat. The youngling looked terrified, helm turning every which way as if trying to escape from a pack of cyber-wolves. Barricade scowled and in a move that would probably have him executed he opened a comm. line to the younger bot.

"_Stand up straight, they can practically smell your fear_" He snapped through the comm. watching as Blackout gave a surprised squeak

"_Barricade?_" Blackout asked his little helm scanning the crowd more closely now for the shock trooper. "_Where are you?" _

"_Observation deck above the training pitch"_ Barricade replied "_I said I'd be here remember?" _

"_You said maybe, if you weren't away on a mission"_ Blackout retorted as he began to dodge the swipes of his tutor.

Barricade sighed as he watched from behind the one-way glass. The squirt was doing better than his youngling friends, managing to escape four out of five swipes at his tall form, his rotor blades spread for balance as sharp gouging claws swept overhead.

"Private fascination Barricade?" asked a deep rumbling voice that immediately made the Shock trooper shiver.

"No, an interest in the methods of teaching" he replied turning to watch as Megatron himself crept into the room, oddly silent for his impressive size and menacing presence. "My Lord"

"You are concerned about this youngling" it was a statement, not a question, Barricade noted as the once Lord Protector watched the match below.

Blackout scrambled as his pedes were swept out from under him, hitting the floor on his front only to roll away with a cry as a heavy pede slammed down where his back would have been not a second before.

"I will admit I have an attachment sir" Barricade finally conceded wearily, his talons balled into half fists in his nervousness.

The Silver behemoth looked down at him as if he were some insignificant fly "Attachments are what get you killed Barricade"

"Attachments are what stop me from going mad" he snapped back without thinking, realising it as soon as Megatron's devil red optics narrowed at him.

He dutifully took the blow aimed at him helm, sending him sprawling onto the floor "You walk a dangerous line, talking back like that Barricade" came the chiding snarl from the taller Decepticon.

"I apologise" He replied meekly as he heard Blackout's match end below, the youngling having been beaten with a blow to his sensitive rotator blades, one snapping off halfway up, three cracked and one hanging by a few thin wires as he was helped off the pitch, the youngling clearly trying to hold back his tears of pain.

"Look after the youngling as you wish Barricade" Megatron finally said "You are to mentor him after he has had basic training. After that I will pit him against one of our warriors"

The Shock Trooper remained looking down at the ground unsure of his Lord's motives. "If he succeeds I will see that your interest in this one's development is sound. If he fails…" the once noble mech leaned down so that he was gazing directly into Barricade's slightly fearful optics "He will be executed."

The apprentice of the Fallen turned away and stalked back out of the room but looked back and with a parting shot sneered "Better teach him well Shock Trooper, his every Spark depends on it"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Please R&R

( In response to SavvyEnigmaxBanditgal's question about how long this will continue for: I am aiming at ending it just after the first movie but who knows it could go longer is the inspiration takes me.

Enjoy the next chapter!)

* * *

The words 'I've Sparked' are the two most damning in the Cybertronian dialect to a Decepticon. At least in Barricade's opinion as he stood gaping at Shivershot in his recently found office. The femme held her helm high as his processors struggled not to crash, his Transformer sized stylus dropping from his fingers and rolling off the desk.

The sound of the stylus hitting the floor brought him out of his shocked stupor and he finally managed to croak out an angered "What?"

"I have Sparked" the dark blue and silver femme repeated as if he were a sparkling himself. "Two deca-cycles along."

"I hate you" Barricade said finally leaning back in his chair with a disturbed look on his face, his ruby optics flickering everywhere but at the stubborn femme in front of his desk.

"I'm asking as a friend Barricade" Shivershot snapped back shortly

"And I'm giving advice as a 'friend'" Barricade snarled "I say get rid of it"

"I say go stuff that suggestion up your aft!" the femme growled advancing on him making him immediately think of the deca-cycle before when Shivershot had ripped Shockwave a new aft after the innocent comment that her report was not written well enough. "I'm asking for help, the least you can do is help me!"

"I'm already on the rocks with Megatron as it is!" Barricade finally growled getting up to stalk his office, accidently knocking over a few data-pads with a curse "First Blackout's training gets handed over to me and now this? Why doesn't Primus just shoot me!"

"I'm taking my Sparkling to the Autobots" Shivershot said "I came here to see if you wanted me to take Blackout too"

"Frag no" the Shock Trooper rumbled "You're going to get caught if you do this, executed and that Sparkling along with you. Who's is it anyway? Last time I heard you were on a mission undercover in the Autobots for nearly half a vorn!"

"The father is an Autobot" Shivershot confirmed looking down guiltily

"Blast you to the pit Shivershot" Barricade growled savagely "Why in the pits did you even interface with one!"

"It just felt right okay!" she shouted back at him "He was kind!"

Four ruby optics flared wildly in rage before suddenly dimming "Fine then" Barricade rumbled appearing to come to a decision. "What do we need to do"

"I just need out ASAP" Shivershot said "I'll take Blackout as well Barricade. He'll be happy with the Autobots, he'll get the childhood he has dreamed of. Though it's funny he acts like you are his creator or older brother sometimes, though the last time I saw you with him it was more along the lines of creator and creation"

"Is there a point to your monologue?" replied the assassin "I have a patrol shift in four breems and I'd rather not be late"

"I'm saying that you should be mech enough to let him go" Shivershot said calmly "He doesn't belong in an army Barricade. He watches the world with closed optics, what do you think is going to happen once they are opened to the things that goes on beyond this base?"

"And the Autobots won't show him the same thing when he's old enough?" Barricade hissed back his optics surging as he automatically defended the youngling that had somehow wormed his way into his spark

"That is not the point and you know it" the femme said softly. The interceptor sighed in return leaning back against the wall as he stared at the femme. Shivershot was the only other Cybertronian that he could say that was actually his friend, besides Frenzy and Blackout if he really wanted to push it. She had been his acquaintance since he had joined the Decepticons, recovering from a Processor wipe under the… _tender_ mercies of Hook, sarcasm fully intended. Nobody could tell him where he came from before he appeared in the base; as far as he was concerned it just added an air of mystery around him. Shivershot had been the first to approach and 'make friends' as it were and Barricade had held her in high regard ever since.

"Then give me an ultimatum Shivershot, as you are so often fond of dishing them out and making people squirm. Why should I be any different?" Barricade grumbled crossing his arms with a frown.

"Very well" the Femme said "Help me to get to the Autobots or I'll just walk out this door and try and do it now"

Barricade scowled "Fine, I have contacts. Give me an orn"

"Half an orn" Shivershot demanded

Barricade slammed down his taloned fist on the desk, leaving an impressive dent "Don't push your luck femme" he rumbled, his voice like thunder. "Now get out. I'll come to you"

Shivershot glared at him and stomped towards the door "And Blackout?" she asked with a frown turning back as she raised her hand to open the door.

"He can make his own choice. I'll bring him along" Barricade snapped as the Decepticon femme left. As the door shut he growled getting up and pacing as Frenzy fell through one of the ventilation shafts on the left wall. "Where have you been!" he demanded stamping a pede near the hacker's small frame making his partner give a shriek of surprise as he groaned and grumbled on the floor from his fall.

"p-pe-pestering S-s-scr-screamer" the spy grumbled offering one of his fingers up to the larger mech that had fallen off. "P-p-plus bad j-jo-joint"

"I need to get your vocaliser fixed " Barricade sighed rubbing his lower two optics as his top two narrowed at the hacker "I need you to get me an Autobot frequency"

The hacker stared up at him with a spluttering yowl of shock "W-why 'C-cade?"

"A favour that someone has called in" replied Barricade crouching down to glare at his partner "If I hear that this has gotten out you are going to the smelter. Even if it'll hurt me when the partner bond snaps are we clear?"

The Spindly spy frowned but nodded "fine. Wh-which one?"

"I don't care. Just get me one" the interceptor snapped picking up his stylus and slumping at his desk again. "Now go away. I'll fix you later. Go annoy Blackout in the medbay or something"

With a spiteful hiss Frenzy scaled the wall and clattered down the vent leaving the assassin to brood in his dark office.


End file.
